1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for indoor running intended for one who wants running exercise in athletic clubs or at home for maintaining health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past several training tools of this sort have been put to practical use. However, in such tools the number of steps is counted and is displayed to the training runner by a mere numeral. Therefore, the display is very abstract, and the indicated number of steps never indicates the running distance covered. In this respect, running machines of this sort are very unreliable.